Happy Mothers Day
by StupidNefilim
Summary: Thalia descubre a la mala lo que quieren las madres en su día.


Disclaimer: Ya saben, los personajes le pertenecen al tío Rick.

La historia la encontré en tumblr y fue un poco mucho cambiada.(?)

_Este fic participa en el reto "Mitos vivientes" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

_Happy Mothers Day_

* * *

><p>Déjame decirte que trabajar en una cafetería un día como este no es nada fácil. Para mí es un completo desafío, teniendo en cuenta la fecha. Es el día de las madres.<p>

Familias completas llegan a celebrar este día, se abrazan, se dan sonrisas los unos a los otros, los regalos que dan los niños a sus madres son los más increíbles, por más sencillos o elaborados que sean. Siento rabia, dolor, amargura, tristeza y ganas de vomitar, todas esas cosas de una vez y no es una sensación agradable. ¿Se supone que debería ser feliz como los demás? A decir verdad, yo creo que no. ¿Y por qué? Bien, la respuesta es fácil: mi madre murió hace un par de años atrás en un accidente automovilístico. Mi madre era una gran persona en sus buenos tiempos, fue una actriz muy conocida y talentosa, pero lamentablemente terminó arruinando su vida luego de conocer a un hombre que le juró amor eterno y luego la abandonó. Se sumió en el alcohol y las drogas; el final de aquello es predecible, todo acabó muy, muy mal. Yo me fui de casa antes de que todo se pusiera peor y fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida.

No me arrepiento de haberla dejado, pues cuando lo hice, nuestra relación de madre e hija ya estaba en el limbo.

—¿Thalia? ¿Puedes hacer el turno de noche?

La voz de mi jefe me sacó de mis pensamientos, alcé la vista y lo encontré observándome, parecía que tenía casi tantos problemas como yo.

—Por supuesto— no quería quedarme, pero el dinero en esos momentos era un bien muy necesario. —¿Pasó algo malo?

—Nada— por su tono de voz me dio a entender que era todo lo contrario. —Yo solo…solo debo ir a ver a mi madre al cementerio. Sabes cómo se ponen si no les das atención.

Claro que no lo sabía.

.

Así fue como pasé el resto del día viendo a las familias ir y venir, compartiendo todos juntos, observando a las madres soltar un par de lágrimas de alegría, a los niños reír, entre otras cosas que con toda el alma intenté ignorar hasta que al final ni siquiera supe cuando dieron las dos de la mañana y me tocó volver a casa. Todo estaba en calma en cuanto entré, mortalmente normal y aburrido, así es, una vida llena de emociones. Encendí las luces y solo allí reparé un pequeño detalle que me inquietó, Jack, mi gato y único compañero, se encontraba con la vista fija en un punto perdido tras el sofá, su lomo estaba erizado y no dejaba de gruñirle a…a algo que en realidad yo no podía ver. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, de un momento a otro la temperatura había descendido abruptamente y una corriente helada me llegaba desde la ventana, congelándome completamente. Aquello era extraño, yo siempre la dejaba cerrada antes de irme a trabajar, pero esta vez, en cuanto me acerqué, la encontré abierta. Ladrones no podían ser, todo estaba en orden y, como olvidarlo, vivía en un octavo piso sin salidas de emergencia.

No le di más importancia, cerré la ventana convenciéndome a mí misma que había olvidado cerrarla en la mañana.

—¿Vamos a comer Jack?

Pero él no se movió, seguía exactamente en el lugar donde lo encontré, mirando a la nada. Suspiré y tome asiento en el sofá, solo tomaría un pequeño descanso antes de ir a comer algo y antes de que mi gato se dignase a moverte. Por lo menos no tuve que esperar mucho por lo último, porque inmediatamente después de que me senté, Jack pareció cobrar vida nuevamente, me observó y dio un gran salto hasta mis piernas, así que mi gato no estaba tan muerto después de todo, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. O tal vez no tanto el mismo de siempre. Aun estando en mis piernas siguió observando el punto perdido en la pared detrás de mí y por más que le hiciera cariño o intentara jugar con él, no respondía. Ahí fue cuando las ventanas se abrieron de par en par con un fuerte ruido y el aire entró con tanta violencia que tiró algunas cosas al suelo. Entendí de inmediato que algo iba mal. El viento no era tan fuerte como para abrir una ventana.

—Estoy cansada.

Debía ir a dormir, había sido un día muy largo. Me levanté del sofá, o al menos lo intenté. En el momento en que me puse de pie, unas manos, o algo parecido a unas manos, se posaron sobre mis hombros y me obligaron a sentarme con brusquedad. No podía moverme, las manos seguían sujetándome y Jack no hacía más que gruñir a la cosa a mis espaldas. Bien, quizás todo eso era un sueño. Intenté relajarme, respirar hondo. _Despierta, despierta. Es solo una pesadilla, _me dije, esperando que fuera verdad. Una canción comenzó a sonar, una vieja melodía que tenía tan memorizada luego de haberla escuchado durante toda mi niñez. Antes de que todas las cosas fueran mal. Cuando éramos mamá y yo. Cuando éramos felices. Era un piano el que sonaba, aunque en mi departamento no había uno.

—¿Mamá?

La música se detuvo, expectante.

—A-ah…— la voz me tembló, era una locura, ella estaba muerta.

Unas tétricas notas invadieron todo el ambiente, dañándome los oídos.

—L-lo siento…

Las horribles notas sonaron con más fuerza, Jack chilló y corrió a esconderse bajo el sofá.

—Siento haberte dejado.

Todo comenzó a moverse, a caerse, la mayoría se rompió. Cosas volaron por el aire, algunas por poco me dieron en la cabeza. ¿Qué quería? Me disculpé, ya, era sincera.

_Ellas quieren atención. En su día. Solo una frase._

—¡Feliz día de las madres!

Después de eso, no supe que más pasó. Solo recuerdo algo volando directamente hacia mi cara, luego oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Bueno, no sé, creo que quedó raro, no salió como quería, pero será :v Perdón si Thalia no salió como, bueno, Thalia XD<p>

Al principio no iba a participar, tenía muchas ideas pero no sabía como hacerlas, al final, hoy me inspiré, en el límite del plazo(?)

Pero como sea, espero que les guste y comenten, no sean malitos(?)

/o/


End file.
